Mirror
by Enosimania
Summary: This fic plays a little with the concept of a doppelganger, or two people being mirror images of each other. Loki finds an Asgardian lady that looks strikingly like him, which is what draws him in. As their relationship progresses, more parallels emerge between the two. Eventually there is copious sex. Oneshot, LokixOC, ThorxOC.


**I wrote this for the naughtylokiconfessions giveaway contest on tumblr. It was inspired by several confessions, including one about Loki having a crush on the OC and catching her and Thor together and then getting jealous and then there being a world of angry sex, which I thought was the pinnacle of hot so I wanted to write it.**  
**Also I'd like to apologise to the people waiting for the next chapter of my other fic (you know the one). I know I could've spent the time writing chapter 14 instead, but this one was actually easier to write, and it is an idea I've long wanted to write out. I'm sorry. I'm not dead though, so that's a plus? Don't worry, the other fic isn't abandoned. I'll post an update - together with replies to the wonderful comments! - as soon as I can (which might not be soon but eep). In the meantime, have this to tide you over.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

The first time Loki saw her, it was in his mother's garden.  
Frigga had invited her two sons for an afternoon out, while it wasn't autumn yet and the summer was gentle. Thor decided not to come, naturally. Loki almost hadn't come either, but he was feeling especially frustrated with his research. If there was anyone in Asgard who knew more about magic than him it was the queen, so even uninvited he would have come to his mother that day.

Frigga was surrounded by her ladies and handmaids and some servants and cup bearers, all of them an unexciting lot. As Loki arrived at the appointed time, a lot of the ladies were laughing among themselves and brushing their hair, or braiding each other - judging by all the towels they seemed to have just come from swimming.  
"Loki, my darling." his mother greeted him, raising her gentle hand which her son gripped warmly.  
"Mother."  
"So happy to see you, dear, and not a moment too soon. We would not have been here."  
"Having fun?"  
"Need to keep the blood flowing." said the queen. "Norns know your father doesn't help with that."  
"Mother!" Loki gasped in child-like disgust while the ladies around him tried to keep their laughter down.

He then sat and explained his confusion with a particular spell while the queen listened and had tea. She proposed solutions, and Loki said he had already tried them. Frigga eventually suggested some books he could look into; Loki didn't need to take down their titles, he was confident he could remember them. Meanwhile Frigga's handmaids gave them a polite distance, even though none of them could understand the intricacies of what they were discussing.  
Afterwards, Loki immediately wanted to leave for the library.  
"Don't go already, dear, won't you stay a while?"  
"Mother, you have everything you need..." sighed the prince.  
"It would be rude of you to leave already, Loki." Frigga said with finality.

So he helped himself to a tiny cup of green tea and went to sit down someplace while his mother talked of more mundane things with one of her ladies. Looking around, Loki realised why Thor really hadn't come. The crowd wasn't his sort, no flaming liveliness, no brilliant colours, no strong drinks either. Thor could get no one to sit on his lap here, and even Loki would be bored to death.

But eventually he saw her, on a tiny bench beneath a tree heavy with cherries. Her hair was as black as his, and long and just as straight which was unusual enough in Asgard, and it made Loki smile a little. He'd tried to give brilliant hair like that to Sif, since her blonde locks were of a famous beauty in her youth but very ordinary in shade, he thought. The warrior never kept it quite as good afterwards though, perhaps out of discontent, perhaps to spite him.  
Loki got closer to - what was she to his mother? what was even her name? - and sat down gingerly with his little cup balanced on his knee.

"Hello." he smiled, a little awkwardly.  
"Good afternoon, your grace." the girl smiled back and tilted her head in reverence. From upclose he could see her nose was a bit long, and sharp like his also, her skin was pale as paper, her face a little gaunt but well sculpted with high cheeks and a tiny chin, her body young but looking frail. She had a pretty mouth, which was unlike him, and nice enough eyes, warm though not particularly memorable, but those were the only big differences between them.  
"Please, none of that. You serve my mother, don't you? Call me Loki... And you are?"  
"I'm - I don't - I'm Maeva, my name is Maeva. I don't actually serve her majesty, my mother does as one of her ladies in waiting." she answered sheepishly.  
"Oh, I see." said Loki, dispassionately looking around for a moment to try to guess which of them was her mother. "And that's alright," he smiled at her. "I don't serve her majesty either."  
That worked to put a smile on her face too.

She'd been in the middle of braiding her hair when he sat next to her, and when she tucked a strand back Loki saw she had taken a pair of cherry stems heavy with fruit and hung them over her ear, little red adornments. He wanted to pluck the one that hung over her throat and eat it.  
"So were you out swimming earlier?" he ask, to distract himself. "Is that why the..."  
"Why my hair is wet, yes." Maeva explained brightly. "We went to the river for a little while."  
"I wish I could've been there."  
"Yes, it was lovely..." she laughed, before she realised his innuendo and looked back down.

* * *

The second time Loki saw her, he was with Thor.  
They were bringing in the harvest - a farce with symbolic value rather than any real function. It was customary for young girls to hold naked branches and twigs with little bells, jiggling above-head while young men paraded underneath to the sound of drums and flute, carrying rows of curiously pristine baskets of fruit, vegetables, rye, grain and wheat. The two princes watched from a balcony above the main hall, decked in ceremonial wear. Thor was enjoying himself enough, though not, Loki suspected, as much as he would enjoy the drinking afterwards.

His girl was one of the ones on the ground floor, rattling those stupid branches to join the chorus of bell chime. Loki was glad all the boys around her had their hands occupied.

At the feast the younger prince sat morose with his jaw in his hand, staring out into the crowd. The girls and boys had to drop their heavy ornaments off first, so they joined later. When Loki saw Maeva try to find her seating, he caught her eye and bid her to join him. She looked reluctantly at a couple of other girls who were already sat down, exchanged some words with them, then looked back to Loki and with what seemed like a sigh but a smile, she went to sit next to him.

"Hello again."  
"Good day, my prince." the girl responded, just shy of breathless. "Er, happy Harvest!"  
"Yes yes, we can dispense with the pleasantries." he muttered, though amiably, smiling again at the girl as he filled his plate half-heartedly.  
She still seemed a little off to him - perhaps she wasn't used to sitting at the "big table" with higher nobility. Loki thought little of it while he picked out what he liked to eat. Maeva seemed to do the same next to him.

They fell into a boring silence and eventually Loki pointed it out to her with some discontent.  
"I am sorry, my lord, I just don't kn-"  
"What have I told you before? You can call me by my name, and actually I insist you do so, Maeva." he ranted above a cup of mead.  
"Sorry. I'm not used to... this. I hardly exchanged any words with the queen, and I've not spent much time aroun-"  
"I just feel as if you're keeping me at arm's length with all these titles up and down, that's all. And don't be mistaken, reverence is necessary in courtly life, but when we're alone some closeness is allowed, isn't it?"

"To be honest..." the girl started with some trepidation, continuing only after Loki encouraged her with a tilt of his brows, "Well, to be honest I thought that was why you asked me to sit with you."  
"What, so you can be quiet?"  
"We do not know each other and so conversation could be... You know. It wouldn't be necessary for you to talk, if I sat next to you."  
"That isn't at all so." said Loki, a bit taken aback by the extent of her cynicism.  
"My friends... they wanted me to sit with them." Maeva continued, as if changing the subject and looking almost cheerfully on the other side of the room where her two friends were. "When they saw you ask me to sit here, they thought you wanted to court me." she laughed, and Loki made himself laugh too. "I would have liked - and don't be offended by this, please - but I would have liked for them to come here too, but they didn't want to."  
"Because they thought I meant to..."  
"Yes, they said they wanted to give us 'privacy'. I told them it was stupid. Either way, I think they would have felt a bit odd to sit here."  
"As you do?"  
"Well..."  
"You don't need to find excuses." Loki assured her, and took the opportunity to place his hand on her naked shoulder. "I suppose it was rather greedy of me to ask you to sit away from your friends. But I really did just want your company." the prince said, squeezing her flesh before letting her go.  
"It's alright, really. I don't mind." she smiled.

"So then, what would you talk about with your... friends, if they were here."  
"Oh... I don't know. Our lessons, I suppose. Boring things like sticking, weaving, painting..."  
"What's so boring about that?"  
"Well it must be, mustn't it? Compared to sword fighting and riding and the like."  
"I don't take much joy in sword fighting either though."  
"Well no, I've heard you prefer magic. And have to tell you, you are quite so lucky. To have a mother like our queen, who is the gentlest and wisest woman in Asgard. Your childhood must have been wonderful."  
"It might have been better." Loki mumbled, looking back down at his cooling meal. "What with a father like Odin and a brother like Thor - which let me tell you you would not want." Maeva just gave him a sympathetic smile, seeming to understand him. "Anyway, what about your friends? Do you gossip about us with your friends? Don't be shy, you can tell me." he pressed on with a glint back in his eye.  
"No more than the usual Aesir, I suppose." laughed the girl in easy confidence.  
"So you do talk about me, I take it?" Loki followed up slyly. "Then tell me, what do you and your friends say?"  
"I don't know..." Maeva whined, half laughing. "I really couldn't say."  
"Well now you've made me curious, so you will have to say. Just tell me, is it good or bad? In other words: are you not telling me because you're too shy to compliment me, or are you just being polite and sparing my self-esteem?"  
"No! No, it's not like that... I really can't remember." she pleaded.  
"Ah then it's even worse than I imagined - I must be forgettable!"  
"Nooo..." the girl wailed, locked in an absurd situation and laughing inbetween denials and excuses. Loki was laughing too, suddenly enjoying his meal much more as he looked at the despairing girl. "You're bad, actually!" Maeva chided when she tired of him laughing at her. "Very very bad!"  
"You have no idea how much." grinned Loki.

* * *

The third time Loki saw her, he was asleep.  
Since he spent that evening with Maeva at the feast, his mind kept wandering back to her every now and then, in the most unexpected moments. They were no particular thoughts, and they came and went, like a scent one catches in the air before it disappears. It should have been no surprise then when Loki had a dream about her.  
When he woke up he could hardly hold onto the threads of foggy memory, forgetting the details by the second, but he could distinctly recall something about a rooftop, with a blue-grey sky in the background. They met when they were each on top of a building, and leaned into each other, kissed, and then he went over to her. They were both naked, and silent although there was something of a voice in the background, and she laid down and spread her legs and he brought his cock to her slit and pushed in. There was some difficulty at first, because he remembered Maeva moaning, but then he thrust into her with such leisure that it became almost mechanic.

And then he woke up; it was early in the morning. Shifting his leg underneath the bed covers, he felt his hot member twitch. Loki sighed and slithered his hand down to palm at himself and started working his flesh in lazy strokes.

He slid his hand up and down the steely erection, moving the soft skin over the hard core, slipping his thumb over the slit, flicking the tip of the head before going back to rubbing himself. He tightened the grip on his cock and started pumping faster, gasping from his own touch and begrudgingly letting moans slip.  
Loki tilted his head back as his pleasure grew, a thousand little fireworks flaring under his skin, and he began to tilt his hips along with his pumping fist, fucking into his hand and stroking harder, faster, squeezing himself to the edge of pain.

As his fist went down his cock, the covers fell too, teasing the leaking head before his arm's motion moved them back up. But soon there was a wet patch where the covers kept touching the slit, and it made a chill run down his legs when the cold wet cloth kissed his cock.  
Breathing heavily and tense, Loki brought his other hand down and kneaded his sac, moving the skin across the soft mounds playfully. Then he moved his hand up to play with the cock-head, covering it with his palm, rubbing against the slit while his other hand kept its frantic pace on the rest of his shaft.  
He was moaning shamelessly by now, whining when he felt something particularly good, and soon there was pre-come slipping down his cock, between his fingers and between his legs, tickling him in its trail.

Loki gripped his cock almost mercilessly tight while he pinched the raw slit at the top and in a few pumps he was coming all over himself, bending forward tense and gasping with pleasure. The cum shot out in rich spurts, hitting his palm and licking down his skin while more and more came. He kept pumping himself through his orgasm, squeezing all the come out and rubbing his cock until it was empty and satisfied.

He fell back onto the pillows, breathing heavily and still wincing with the pleasurable aftershock while he let his heavy cock flop onto his stomach. The sheets were ruined but he didn't care. He rubbed one wet palm over his stomach and up to his chest, leaving sticky wet trails that made him moan in the back of his throat, while with the fingers of the other hand he traced the length of his cock up and down, caressing the underside.

After that, Loki felt uncharacteristically shy whenever he saw Maeva around the palace. She would be somewhere with her friends, walking or having lunch or going to their instructions, and she'd catch him looking at her and smile brightly, maybe even wave to him if no one was looking. And Loki smiled back with no air of malice or cunning or falsity. Even seeing her from afar - and seeing her notice him - was enough to make him happy.  
He managed to get her to have lunch with him a few more times, and though he tried to seem genuinely interested in her conversation he couldn't help but feel lost in something more - a feeling above anything grounded in the present, orbiting around the girl like perfume or an echo or a melody. It was like a spell that lingered over time and rippled in muted echos whenever he was around her.

And soon he became jealous of everyone she spent time with - time she could have spent with him. One saving grace was that she didn't seem to be attached to anyone. Not even Fandral had bragged about any conquest of her, and he got around more than anyone.  
But Loki couldn't begin to think of how to woo her himself. Any wrong word or gesture would ruin everything and he wanted it to be perfect with Maeva.

In the meanwhile, he took to satisfying his need of her by proxy. Ladies of company, generous with their bodies and discrete, were not hard to come by in the palace if one had the money to spare. There were few who matched his need, who could pass as a distant replica of his girl, and none of them were particularly clever either, which could make them irritating company sometimes. But with the lights dimmed he could fuck into some anonymous whore and pretend it was her. He might get disgusted when, pressing into the soft body underneath, his belly rubbed against the woman's sweat, or when they tried to moan and ended up sounding like some dying fowl, fake and exaggerated and out of place.

It made Loki feel somewhat guilty the next time he saw Maeva, but he greeted her with the usual smile he reserved for her, and let himself get swallowed up in the beautiful feeling she woke in him.

Once he was just on his way to the stables, about to spend the day to Thor and his friends - nothing he was looking forward to but their father had encouraged Loki to spend more time out with his brother - when he met Maeva along the way. She happily accompanied him to the stables, making light conversation and being her friendly self.  
But when they got there, they saw no sign of Thor. A stable boy told Loki that the prince and the warriors three had already taken their horses and left. The poor servant could feel the waves of anger and indignity rolling off of Loki, and he promptly took leave.

Maeva was at a loss of what to say while Loki was pretending not to be hurt by the snub. The tenderness in her eyes threw him off centre when he got the courage to look at her, and without a second thought the girl invited him to spend the day with her instead.

"It's alright." said Loki with a distant air. "I don't need your pity."  
"It isn't out of pity." protested the girl, feeling somewhat hurt by the rejection. "I just thought you would prefer to spend time with someone who wants your company. But if you don't want to, fine." she said, and turned to walk away.  
"No wait." Loki pleaded and dared to hold her elbow in a grip that turned into a caress. "I'm sorry, I'm just angry at my brother... I didn't mean to take it out on you."  
"Very well, then." the girl responded, though the look she leveled up at him was still somewhat bitter.  
"Do you forgive me?"  
"Maybe I will... if you're very nice to me today."  
"I can be very nice." grinned the prince, suddenly forgetting about everything else.  
Maeva giggled. "Not TOO nice." and Loki pouted.

They had a small lunch together in the dining hall, then took some slices of cake with them wrapped in napkins and went to the garden for dessert. Loki was surprised to find Maeva was fond of climbing trees, something he hadn't done since he was very young, but she insisted on him joining her. She picked a tree with low branches, a bit willowy but sturdy, and with very smooth and clean bark. Maeva slipped her shoes off and had Loki hold her cake while she made her way up and onto one of the thicker branches, not too high off the ground.  
It wasn't difficult for Loki to then levitate the sweets up to her while he climbed as well, and soon he was sat next to the girl - who seemed quite proud of him and amazed by his magic.

They spent the afternoon up in the tree, swinging their legs and looking at other Asgardians in the distance, talking about them and judging them to amuse themselves, and feeding what crumbs were left of their dessert to the birds.

Loki arranged another day out with Maeva as soon as he could. He got sweet warm milk for her, and cream-filled pastries and chocolate-coated fruit, and fine silver cutlery from the royal kitchens. He brought her to the library with him, where they could have some entertainment, and to impress her further he grew a patch of grass in the middle of the chamber.  
Maeva felt as though she was in a magical forest, mossy and sweet and soft beneath her feet but surrounded by stone and shadow.

While they ate, Loki showed her some of his favourite books, and portraits of his forefathers, and old maps of the Nine Realms that had decorations of tremendous beauty. They read through history books too and marveled at the old cultures of realms they had never been to.

There were so many books piled up around them and so many interests between them that the pair never could delve into anything in great depth before they got derailed to some other interesting tidbit. Loki was getting quite excited over old wars, famous battles he remembered Frigga telling him and Thor about before bedtime when they were little. Thor, Loki recalled, was more interested in the shows of might and ridiculous weapons, while Loki was more entertained by the episodes of unlikely odds, of cunning saving the day - or ruining it, depending on the perspective.  
Maeva's main interest was puzzles, things like riddles, and memory techniques, theories of consciousness expansion, strategy board games and exotic proverbs. Witty sayings amused her, and though she admitted to having not enough patience to be any good at games, their rules and elegant designs delighted her.  
And while Loki preferred the drama of old battlefields, the tension of risk and tragedies of circumstance, Maeva was more drawn to "chamber intrigues", in her words, with funny or ironic, or sometimes sad turns of events in royal courts, and interesting poisons that acted subtly or violently or which replicated natural illnesses. She confessed she didn't really have anyone else to talk to about these things which otherwise fascinated her, and how it meant so much that she finally had someone to share her excitement with. And Loki can't have been happier that he could give that to her.

"What comes at night unbidden, and goes away at day unstolen?" she asked, reading to him from a book of riddles.  
"That's simple: stars."  
"Yes! Very good. All right: White field, black sheep, who sees them does not trust them, who herds them knows them."  
"Oh Bor's beard..." groaned Loki, resting his head in his palm with his elbow balanced on a bent knee.

Maeva looked happy to see him so flustered and looked intently at him, waiting for the answer and perhaps not thinking him smart enough to guess. Through the red fog of his frustration, Loki took the time to get his eyefull of her as well, sat as she was with her knees bent beneath her, under the yellow dress she wore, her black hair falling messily around her shoulders, her white hands holding the book carefully vertical.

"An army? An army in winter?"  
She shook her head.  
"Seeds in a fruit? Ships on the sea? No, 'white field'... Birds! Birds on clouds."  
Maeva shook her head again, smiling silently.  
"Damn. Cakes on plates? Oh! Stones on a mountaintop!"  
"Give up?"  
"Fine, yes." Loki sighed.  
"Writing on paper."  
"Oooooh!"

"Want another? This one should fit you, with your battles and such."  
"All right, go."  
"Armored soldier, by the army eaten."  
"I hate you." he groaned, and she chimed in laughter at his misery.  
"Well the obvious solution would be a starving army in despair, eating each other, but... An enemy perhaps?"  
"It's not a very good one, granted. I'll give you a hint though: half of this is a metaphor."  
"This is a stupid riddle. Give me another."  
"All right. The answer, by the way, was 'fish'."  
"Damn it."

"Right, last one: what passes through the wall without breaking it?"  
"Oh but that's simple... Er, time?"  
"Time crumbles walls." Maeva pointed out.  
"Meh. Er... Well, I could do it." he grinned. "Magic?"  
"No." she laughed.  
"Sound?"  
"Hmmm..." the girl pondered. "I suppose that would work, some noises are that loud. But not all sound is. Try again."  
Loki gripped his chin in contemplation and rubbed a finger to his lips, looking absently at the floor. He could think of a thousand energies that passed through everything material, but magic didn't really count as a solution to riddles.  
"No, I give up." he sighed eventually. "What is it?"  
"Thoughts."  
"Damn!"

* * *

Perhaps because of these repeated successes, Loki decided it was safe to try his luck with her. He cornered Maeva at a small end-of-the-week feast, and she agreed to sit with him again and gossip and laugh, and even agreed to dance with him (only because Loki refused to be denied and all but dragged her), but when still breathless with exertion he tried to kiss her, the girl moved back, suddenly less cheerful, and looked sideways ignoring his attempt. She didn't seem angry with him, but the small movement of her pulling away while his lips were leaning hungrily to hers tore at Loki as if a slice of his flesh had been cut off from him.

Maeva valiantly acted as though nothing had happened, which was a small mercy but no less humiliating for him. Loki couldn't bare for her to even look at him, he felt as though naked and cut open for her to poke at if she wanted to. Eventually he made his way to another part of the dining table and busied his lap with a buxom lady with warm round hips and a cheerful disposition. He covered himself with her and buried his fear, pretending to laugh with Thor at something. His tactics didn't help and Loki couldn't keep his mind off Maeva for long, always thinking back to his embarrassment after just a few lines of conversation.

Of course she didn't want him. He'd been so stupid to mistake her friendship for more, and why should she mean more? By all accounts she had avoided the advances of every other man in Asgard, many of which but for their titles were superior to Loki in every way. How she must laugh at him for playing his hand so openly, for being childishly obvious, a desperate pup. She must pity him now - and how dare she? If anyone deserved pity it was her, because it was clear now why nobody wanted her, prickly and aloof and unloving. He was obviously better off without her.

"What happened to your friend, bother?" asked Thor suddenly, waking Loki up from his brooding.  
"Which one?" asked the stung prince, "I have many friends." He didn't like the chuckle Thor gave at that.  
"The little girl you were dancing with."  
"She's not really a friend - and she's not a 'little girl', Mimir's blood..." cursed Loki. "She's almost my age. Anyway, what do you care?"  
"I was just wondering, since she's sitting there alone. I was thinking of maybe dancing with her too."  
"She's no good, don't bother."  
"Rude." Thor chuckled.  
"Besides, you're too drunk to walk, let alone dance with anyone."  
"Oh yes? Watch me, brother." And with a trail of Loki's stilted complaints behind him, Thor went over to Maeva.

* * *

It was an imperfect end to an imperfect day. Loki was sat on the floor, his back to his unmade bed and a cup of wine in his hand while a fair haired wench sucked his cock. She bobbed her head over him with little coordination and to meager effect, but Loki was beyond trying to distract himself. All he wanted was to get drunk, get off, and fall into a miserable sleep.

Seeing there was little progress, the whore got off him and went to refill her glass, laughing about something random that Loki didn't even pretend to pay mind to.

"Wine's done." she said, shaking the ewer. "I'll go get some more."  
"At least put something on first." spoke the prince from his slouching seat.  
The girl sighed and threw a robe over her half-naked figure, smirking cheekily as she bounced out the door.

Loki slipped his cock back in his trousers now that she wasn't there, and fiddled with the rim of his glass while he waited. He had half a heart to just lock her out, not being in the mood to entertain or be entertained. Everything felt bad, everything was wrong, and there was no hope for the evening or for anything in the future. He wanted to bury his head somewhere but he also wanted to find Maeva and ask for forgiveness and punish her for shunning him and dancing with his brother and he never wanted to see her again. Every thought of her made him miserable but Loki couldn't think of anything else, and he was as upset with her as he was with himself.

Maybe he would find Maeva in the morning and make amends... He could stand it if she didn't love him, he supposed, if she at least liked him, and she can't have liked him for leaving her alone so he could sit another girl in his lap the rest of the evening.

The door opened and broke him from his thoughts when his companion returned with the wing, giggling madly.  
"Whew, here we go, my lord." She filled her cup and took a hearty drink. "Tonight's been good with everyone, it looks like."  
"Hm?" mumbled Loki.  
"Sounds like your brother has some fun tonight. By my tits I could hear them from down the hall. Wine?"  
"No. What?"  
"What, your brother? Prince Thor."  
"I know. I meant..."

He gave up asking and instead got up and past the woman and went outside. It was true, there was someone in Thor's room, or maybe several people, and though Loki usually avoided Thor's bedroom antics like a disease, he couldn't stand not knowing who it was.

Loki opened the front door carefully and slipped inside his brother's chambers. It was as large as a home and the bedroom itself was further in. The trickster made his way through the darkened room on soft feet, following a trail of light and the sound of moaning.  
There was only one girl, he could tell by now, making breathy noises and sharp wails above his brother's grunting. Her sounds of pleasure were cut through with tiny gasps of pain but it didn't sound like she was struggling.

Finally Loki found them, on the huge red bed, and he was greeted by his brother's tanned backside sliding up and down in the candlelight framed by a pair of fair coltish limbs. Loki moved along the wall to look at them from an angle, not daring to believe it was who he feared. As he got a better view he saw the girl's hands gripping Thor's massive arms, kneading and digging into them to the rhythm of his thrusts, then some tendrils of dark hair falling to the side, and then a mask of exquisite pain (lips parted, eyes shut, brows tense) on Maeva's once pleasant face.

Thor was thrusting into her with abandon, holding himself above with his arms braced on the bed, his eyes no doubt on her jutting breasts while he worked her almost off the bed. As usual, Thor fucked like an animal, though Maeva didn't seem to mind too much. She moaned and tensed around him and even moved her hips together with his, lifting her bottom off the bed the better to take all of him into her.

It was all Loki could bear to see, and with a dying heart he turned back and left the room as if it was poison.

When he went back into his chamber, he was surprised by the sight the woman still there; he had completely forgotten about her.

"Get out." he rasped.  
"My lord?"  
"Get out I said!" And without waiting for her to get off the floor he kicked her in the side until she got up and away from him.  
"Fine then! Can I take keep the wine at least?" she asked before he shut the door in her face.

At first he was shaking with anger. He didn't know who to feel more betrayed by: her or Thor. And though he tried, Loki couldn't keep from crying for very long. He broke into tears not a minute into his loneliness, his green eyes becoming red-rimmed and watery, his breath choking him. He went into the furthest corner of his room and hugged himself to keep from trembling, biting his lips in an effort to keep quiet - though nobody could have heard him.

* * *

Maeva wondered how she had let herself get in her current position. She knew she didn't feel anything in particular for prince Thor, though he was gallant enough and surprisingly comforting. She had supposed Loki sent him, when she saw them talk, maybe to play with her or trick her, but Thor seemed like one of the most earnest men she had ever met. He was a little rough but truly a good person, she thought.

He danced with surprising skill, and though he wasn't impolite with his touches he knew just how to hold her and look at her and lean closer and whisper, enough to let Maeva know he liked her at least a little.  
Then he asked her what had happened between her and his little brother, and she didn't know what to tell him. Thor had enough tact to leave it there, though it didn't stop him from inviting her away from the party.

So eventually she found herself in his chambers, a very impressive set of apartments, and he kissed her hand and her throat and tried to kiss her mouth but she took the moment to kiss him back, at the edge of his jaw and trailing downwards. He must have known she was nervous when he noticed her trembling, and a little clumsily tried to comfort her. It went on, not without her permission, and soon he had them both nude and was kissing down her body.

The prince went about his task slowly. He pressed his lips to her waist then down her hips then breathed over her mound, rubbing his hands up and down her thighs and trying not to spook her. Thor wasn't sure why the girl was so tense around him; maybe it was because of who he was, maybe she was inexperienced, or maybe she just hadn't had enough to drink. Either way, it made no difference to him. He kissed up her thighs and she didn't stop him when he reached her slit and that was all he cared about. She was a nice enough girl, delicately boned and soft, and Thor wasn't picky even when he was sober.

He went down on her cunt with soft kisses and feathery strokes of his tongue. He had to keep Maeva's thighs apart the further he got into it. She mewled and whined at his attention and almost jumped off the bed when he dipped his tongue between her folds to lap at her core.

Thor held her down firmly and moaned into her cunt, reveling in the fresh wetness that mixed with his spit. He leaned back for a breath and saw her lips now plush and shining, and perhaps a little irritated by his beard, then he chuckled and dug back in.

As his mouth moved mercilessly over her, Maeva took a trembling hand to the prince's head and shyly pulled at his locks when she couldn't take any more.  
"Feeling alright?" Thor asked smugly.  
Breathless, the girl could only nod.  
"Ready for more then?" he continued, taking a finger to her lips to rub between them, pushing it further until he breached her.

The girl gasped and whined, and her legs parted to the pleasure while her insides throbbed around Thor's finger. He had gotten hard from lapping at her, but feeling her so wet and soft and tightening made his cock almost painful. He curled his finger inside her and Maeva moaned deliciously, then he added another and rubbed at her wall. Pretty soon his cock was so hard the tip pressed to his abdomen.

When he figured she was worked over well enough, Thor took his shaft in hand and pressed it carefully to her, pushing until it the head went in. Maeva tensed at the penetration but did her best to keep still, wrapping her legs around the prince's waist to have something to ground her, while her hands fumbled in the sheets.

With a sigh from Thor and a moan from her, he was buried in completely. He stayed still for a moment to enjoy the feeling of a warm cunt hugging his cock, then he started thrusting in and in and in, basking in the hoarse moans of the girl beneath him.

He fucked into her faster and faster, drawing slick sounds from where his balls tapped against her ass and then Thor took a hand to the girl's breast, absently playing with a nipple while he tilted his head down to suck on the other. He was bent a little awkwardly but he could still pump into her cunt, putting every ounce of his strength into his thighs and hips and from there into Maeva's quivering cavern.

Her hands were gripping him then, shakily going up his body and scratching back down. Her mouth gave delicious little sounds of "oh" to the rhythm of his fucking and Thor did his best to make it good for her. He fondled her breast fully while his mouth went to bite at her neck and his other arm tugged her head back, holding the straight black hair in his fist while he worked himself into her.

Thor felt the shivers of relief run up his spine and leaned back up to look at Maeva, bracing his arms beside her while he rutted in the last few strokes left. He pushed and shoved his way into her as if he was trying to break through something and with gritted teeth and a low groan, the prince felt himself let go and spilled into her.

"Well that was good." he laughed once he caught his breath, still panting but smiling down at Maeva. With a tired groan he brushed the hair from his forehead and tilted his head back to relax his neck before he suddenly pulled away and let his cock slip free from her.

The girl was still too worn out to get up, but she would have stayed put anyway. As soon as it was over she had a feeling of dread and suddenly she was even afraid of being there.

"I'm going back to the hall." said Thor while he ran a wet cloth down his body. "Will you come with me?"  
"No, thank you your grace." she answered with a small voice.  
"As you wish." he shrugged. "You can stay though, if you like. I shouldn't be too long."

He got dressed in the same trousers and a red tunic and then left with a heavy shut of the door.

* * *

Loki heard the closing of his brother's chamber door as if through a dream. His eyes had dried but he could still taste the salt of tears in the back of his throat, and he was a little too afraid to go and confront whoever it was.

He got up and took some steps about his room, uncertain of any direction. Eventually he heard the door open again, more in a whisper of a sound, and not accompanied by the heavy trots of his brother. So Loki opened the door and was greeted by a startled girl trying to make her escape.

Maeva should have guessed that the two brothers had their rooms nearby but she hadn't counted on having quite this much bad luck.

"Having fun?" Loki asked with an admirable balance of voice. He was leaning against his half-opened door, a dirty green tunic hanging around him, his trousers loose and his feet bare.

He stared unabashedly at Maeva, letting his green eyes travel down her shivering figure. She looked a mess, her lips dry and cracked, her hair tousled and a vaporous peach dress crumpled around her body, held up to her chest by her fists.  
"I was just leaving." she answered.  
"Oh? Not staying for seconds?" Loki jabbed, but Maeva had no interest in their conversation and walked away.

He wasn't ready to let her go so easily again, so he rushed after her, catching up in a few long strides and gripped the girl around the waist with one hand, around her mouth with the other. He could easily lift her feet off the floor and drag her back to his room, ignoring her mumbled protests and kicking feet.

As soon as they were in his room, Loki shut his chamber door and locked it, cornering Maeva against its sculpted surface.

"Stop! Let me go." she demanded, more tired than frightened.  
"How could you do it?"  
"You're drunk, Loki."  
"I am anything but." he somberly answered.

Maeva didn't seem to want to talk after all, simply sighing and looking down between them, anywhere but at him.  
"Am I nothing to you? Am I that unbearable that you would not even let me touch you, but you'd let him..." he went on, giving voice to his pain and receiving no answer. "Is that how it is now? You're going to be his whore?"  
The girl was startled at that and raised her eyes a fraction, her gaze falling to his waist, and from there jumping to the table in the room further to the left, where two large cups rested near a pitcher half-full with wine, and further from there to the unmade bed in dark green. Maeva then lifted her eyes to Loki's and asked, with some bitterness:  
"And whose whore are you?" because the scenario in his room was plainly written.

Loki gritted his teeth and gripped the girl, pulling her from the door, through the room and letting her fall in a heap on his bed. While she caught her breath and steadied herself, Loki pulled his tunic off, throwing it to the floor, then pulled down his trousers just enough free his cock.  
"I'll show you whose." he snarled as he caught Maeva by the waist and pulled her to him.

The girl knew too well what she was in for, even though she'd never thought of Loki as being cruel or violent until then, but nevertheless she didn't try to get away anymore, or slip off the bed or push away. And although worried and quite afraid, she let him kneel on the bed and pull her legs around his waist, and slip his hand between them.  
Loki's eyes remained on her face while his fingers splayed over her cunt and pressed into her lips, looking for her hole or her clit. She mewled from his touches and felt her walls contract with renewed interest.

He pushed the skirt of her dress over to her waist, exposing her lower half so he could look at her. He sighed and played with her flesh, opening her lips to stare at the pink skin behind her folds.  
A shiver ran down Maeva as she felt Thor's cum start to leave her, and she knew Loki noticed it when he gave a possessive growl.

He didn't waste another moment after that, leaning back over the girl and covering her whole front with his body while he brought his cock straight to her slit and thrust to the hilt in one long push.  
Maeva screamed and reflexively tried to crawl up the bed, pulling herself back with one hand while the other went to Loki's chest to try to push him off. It was no use anyway. He was fully inside her, unyielding and throbbing. The prince moaned at the feeling of the tender flesh stretched tight over his member, and a chill in equal parts delight and disgust ran through him when he felt the cum inside his darling trickle down, pushed out of her body by his cock.

The girl's arms gave in and she let herself lie on the bed, wincing and shutting her eyes, legs tensing around Loki's waist and he took this chance to kiss her. His lips merely slipped over hers, tasting her breath and trying, in his own way, to comfort her. It worked to an extent, and Maeva managed to open her eyes and look at him while a secret chill ran beneath her skin.

He then rested above her with his elbows on the bed, his face hovering above hers, searching it closely while his hips trust gently, then firmly, then frantically into her cunt. The wide head of his cock opened her up as it dug in and pulled out, hitting against something when it reached deep into her then retreating a long way to the edge of her cunt. The offending cum was all but gone soon, scraped out by Loki's large cock and falling in dollops down Maeva's skin and onto the bed.

With each thrust Maeva the air pushed from her lungs and she was jolted the slightest bit backward, before being pulled back down with the drag of the cock. Loki was definitely bigger than Thor, and he wasn't holding back either.

Maeva could do nothing but take it, raking her fingers down Loki's chest absently while moans were ripped from her throat. At a sudden angled thrust that hit a wonderfully tense part of her cunt, the girl's back twisted in a high arch and she bared her throat without a care, whining and panting with sudden pleasure.  
Loki took this chance to latch his mouth to the girl's neck before she fell back down to the bed, tasting her skin and her sweat and swallowing the trembling murmurs of her voice, moaning in turn at the wondrous feeling of them.

He started to fuck her more brutally, putting all his strength into shoving into the girl and feeding on the moans he caused. She sounded as delicious as she felt, tight and warm and trembling. He had never heard pleasure sounds that primal and earnest before, and they were music to his ears.

The usual trills of pleasure started to run down his back to the beat of the girl's sounds. Maeva's little hands slipped down his body, coming to rest on his flexing abdomen, feeling him as he pull back and then thrust again. With a snarl, Loki buried his cock as deep inside her as he could manage and kept it there, grinding himself against her clit, making her scream at being so full.

"Maeva." he breathed into her mouth, his lips resting above hers. "Come for me, darling."  
As he pleaded with her, Loki slipped one hand down her front, stopping for a moment to pinch her nipple through the sheer dress before coming to rest on her stomach. He pushed against her flesh with care while he still moved his cock in her, still buried to the hilt and rock hard. He could feel it, feel himself on the other side of her lower belly, stretching her insides and sliding through her juices.

The girl's eyes opened wide at the strange pleasure of being pressed from both sides, and her clit felt on fire from the constant rubbing. She up at Loki, not focused on anything but feeling him everywhere and with a wordless tilt of her hips she begged him for more. Loki understood and pulled back again, dragging his cock almost all the way out before shoving in again, and again and again.  
"Come for me." he pleaded through gritted teeth, and a few more furious thrusts later Maeva cried out, shaking all over and tightening painfully around him. Loki lost his rhythm and kept still, holding in while she rode her orgasm all around him. He felt himself begin to throb not a second later, pulsing then shooting his load in rich spurts just as her own shivers were ending.

He rested his head in the crook of her neck, panting while he emptied himself, thrusting again now and then to make sure his cum reached deep.  
Maeva had fallen into exhaustion, unable even to keep her legs around him. She closed her eyes in satisfaction and purred, despite the lingering echo of pain, while she felt Loki fill her and threaten to spill. His cum felt somewhat odd, colder, but she couldn't care.

Eventually his orgasm died off too, and Loki lifted off the girl, looking at her blushing face while he caught his breath.

He pushed off, letting his cock slip out wetly, to the sound of a wince from Maeva, and once he steadied himself on his feet by the bed Loki finally took his trousers all the way off.  
Maeva looked at him as if through a dream, and for the first time she allowed herself to admire his beautiful body. Even in the dim light, he was the perfect image of a young god, pale skin pulled tightly over his lean muscles and sharp bones.

"Take that off." he panted, waking her from reverie.  
"What?" the girl rasped, confused.  
"Your dress, take it off. And turn around. I'm not done with you yet."

She stared at him for a moment before what he said caught up with her, and even then she was slow to follow through. Maeva sat up on the bed, not without wincing and moving slightly away from the sodded patch, then gently pulled the dress off her shoulders. Loki breathed deeply while he watched her, following every line of her body, admiring every angle deepened by the shadows against which her flesh only shone brighter. He took the dress from her and let it pile up with his, then moved his hands to her feet, slipping her shoes off. He had to smile at the sight of her small toes, almost childlike in his hands. He moved up her body, feeling everything that was his, causing shivers to run up and down her skin.

Loki didn't reach to palm her breasts before the girl turned around as told, shifting uncomfortably as his cum started to drip between her legs. With a smirk, he pushed against her shoulder blades and pulled her bottom up, nestling it against his groin.

"Oh I'm definitely yours." he cooed. "I'm your whore if anyone's. You've no idea what you do to me." And to clarify his point he rubbed himself against her bottom, causing the girl to white and bury her face in the sheets.  
"See how ready I am for you? I'm going to fuck you so hard..." he promised, and he made good on it.

In an instant his fat cock slipped right back into her, sloshing into the remaining cum and her juices, making the tender lips quiver around his quickly engorging flesh. He started with a few careful thrusts, then further and harder at a fast pace.  
"Ah! Ah! ah..." cried Maeva, twitching in discomfort but staying put for Loki, letting him grip her hips and pull her back into his cock as he thrust forward, moving her over his length to pleasure himself.

He groaned at the sounds she kept making, and at the wet slaps of their flesh, the obscene sound of his balls slapping against her ass as he pounded her.

Maeva started to muffle her shameful noises, whining around a bitten first, but Loki had none of it.  
"Let me hear you!" he shouted, slapping her read with a wide palm, and Maeva cried out in pain. "Let me hear you, who's fucking you?" he asked again, slapping harder.  
"You are!" the girl whined, trembling from over-stimulation. Her ass cheeks stung and every slap pulled, for a moment, her cunt even tighter around him, and his cock hit entirely new places inside her purely from its wide girth.  
"Say my name." growled Loki. He wrapped a fist in her hair and pulled her back a little, arching her spine before he demanded again "Say it. Say who's pounding this delicious cunt. Say my name, darling."  
"Loki" she finally gasped, "Loki..."

And with a high pitched mewl, Maeva came again, falling back down to the bed and struggling to get off the cock that kept fucking her through her orgasm, not letting her rest for one moment.  
"That's it..." the prince sighed in pleasure. "That's it, isn't that good?"

He gripped her harder and kept her hips still for his taking, which was not so difficult since Maeva was as limp as a doll by now.  
Loki rutted frantically, looking down at where his cock disappeared between the two plush lips, a deeper shade of red than even her cheeks, no doubt rubbed sore. He fucked into her until he couldn't take it anymore, and ground into her deeply for the second release. There was less cum left to dispose of now, but Loki still had enough time for a long groan as he felt his seed rush through his cock and slowly pump into the overfull cavern.

Panting and exhausted, he let himself drop to Maeva's back, holding himself up enough so she could feel him there. She was still awake, though too tired to move. Reluctantly, Loki let his cock leave her again. She was a sodden mess by that point.

Loki buried his face in her hair, and her scent alone made him feel a thousand times better. He kissed the back of her neck, then down her spine, and left a trail of kisses until he reached her cheeks. As he was paying worship to the soft mounds, Maeva's hand reached back gently and found his head. She ran her fingers through his messy hair and slowly pulled him back to up her.

She was still collapsed on her front, all of her limp and flushed, but to Loki's relief she was smiling. He brought his lips to hers and peppered them with affection, and then her cheek and nose and forehead and she smiled indulgently.

Slowly, Loki maneuvered his way onto his back and up the bed where Maeva joined him in a lazy crawl. She rested her head on him like a pillow, her breath tickling his stomach.  
"I didn't mean to do it." she started.  
"I'm sorry?"  
"Go with Thor."  
Loki sighed, but she went on. "I didn't even cum, you know, with him."  
"Stop."  
"I didn't even kiss him. Told him his breath sm-"  
"Please stop." Loki begged. His fingers gripped onto her arm like a lifeline, and slightly surprised Maeva turned her head to look at him. "I only did it to make you suffer." she confessed eventually. "Did it work?"  
Loki swallowed fresh tears before they spilled. He didn't need to tell her, and it was obvious to him that she had suffered too.

What's more, he couldn't bring himself to blame her, and she must have known that, since she had guessed he'd spent the evening with another woman. She probably didn't know about all the women before that, and he wished there was nothing for her to know about.

"Why did you pull away?" he asked instead, with a raspy voice. "When I tried to kiss you."  
"I was afraid, that that's all you wanted me for and that you'd leave after and that..."  
"But I want all of you." he said, pulling her up to kiss her mouth again while he cradled her face in his hands. "All, all of you, only mine."  
"You're not lying?"  
"How can I make you trust me?" he begged, his hungry mouth a breath from hers.  
"I suppose I trust you a little..." Maeva considered, running a finger down his cheek. Loki frowned in confusion, and she smirked cheekily. "You were crying for me. There's a little left that dried."  
He mentally cursed himself, but couldn't get to blame his weakness in this instance. Instead he shut up her smug mouth with another kiss, and another, and another.

(And they lived happily ever after.)


End file.
